Untouchable
by cats12812
Summary: What happens when it's 10 years after 4 kids each get a power and are called an Untouchable? Will their secret be reveal? Will they finally stop getting picked on? Will they fall in love? Shippings are Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, and three oc shipping Planetshipping, Lightingshipping, and Caffeineshipping.
1. Prologue

Untouchable is based off what I learned in Social Studies. I think this was with Egypt. We were learning about the ranks and Untouchable is the lowest one.

Here's what Untouchable means in this story. (Well 3 rules and what Untouchables have)

You can't talk to an Untouchable. If you do you have to wash your mouth with soap. This isn't counted if you're bullying them.

You can't touch an Untouchable. If you do you have to burn yourself. This isn't counted if you're bullying them.

You can't be nice to an Untouchable. If you do you become an Untouchable.

All Untouchables have a scar. But because of this scar they have a power. The scar becomes the shape of their power.

That's what Untouchable means. As you can see this story will have a lot of bullying in it. In my story I have 4 Untouchables. How they became an Untouchable well let's start with Ash.

Name: Ash Ketchum

Age: 15

Scar: His scar is the shape of a rock. On his right shoulder

Power: Earth

As a young 5 year old his dad hit him over and over again. Ash had bruises all over his body. His dad stopped hitting him long enough to get a knife. The Ash's dad only had enough time to give the Ash one scar before the ground started to shake. The ground causes the man to fall and stab himself in the stomach and die. After that what would become a scar became a rock looking scar.

Name: Drew Hayden

Age: 15

Scar: Shape of flames. On his forehead covered by his hair.

Power: Fire

At age 5 he was in a forest when an animal attacked him. The animal clawed at his face and left a scar on his forehead. At that very moment a fire started. The fire killed the animal. After the fire died, his scar turned into a flame shape scar.

Name: Passion Kite

Age: 15

Scar: Shape of an eye. Over her right eye. (How convenient)

Power: Invisibility

At a young age she started getting abused by her parents. At first it was just punches but at age 5 they took it too far. They grabbed a knife and only had enough time to stab her eye and take it out of her eye before Passion turned invisible and grabbed the knife and killed her parents. After Passion turned visible her right eye closed permanently and the scar changed into an eye looking scar.

Name: Dawn

Age: 15

Scar: Shape of a water drop. On her right ankle.

Power: Water

Dawn ran away from home at age 4. She was fine on her own until she was 5. At age 5 she ran into a group of gang members and got attacked by one of them. The person that attacked her with a knife on her right ankle. After that the person started to drown because Dawn was controlling the water in him. That killed the person. After that the scar turned into the shape of a water drop.

That's what happened to them. They all keep their powers a secret from the world. They know one day people will find out. For now they'll stay known as Untouchable. Living in the same house and attending the same school. Sharing the secret, but not knowing what was ahead for them.

So this is what happens when I start working on this after I read a vampire story. I have to admit this is better than what I originally had planned. What I had originally planned was not having any powers. I'll try to post at least once a week. If I need to explain anything leave a review with questions and I'll respond on the next chapter. R&R!


	2. The beginning

A group of kids crowded around a fight that was happening. The fight was against Paul and the Untouchable Ash. So far Paul was left untouched while Ash was covered in bruises. After one last punch Ash was knocked out.

"ASH" a young girl yelled as she ran to him. Two kids followed her. These three were Ash's best friends.

"Why can't you leave us alone? We never did anything wrong to you. "The same girl said trying not to cry.

No one answered her as one of the two kids picked Ash up and took him to the nurse's office. At the nurses office the nurse help put Ash on a bed. After that the nurse left and let his friends stay with him.

"Ash is an idiot. Why not just use his power? That would've been easier than ending up like this" One of the kids said.

The girl who was about to cry said "for once I agree with you Drew. He should've done at least something to prevent getting injured like this."

Drew just nodded and looked at the last kid.

"I don't agree with either of you. We have to keep it a secret that we have powers. We made the promise never to reveal our powers 10 years ago. I intend to keep that promise. "The last kid said.

"Passion I know we made that promise. But times have changed. It's getting harder to keep it as a secret. Who knows how long it'll take before someone finds out. Do you agree Dawn? "Drew asked.

Dawn nodded agreeing.

"So? If we're careful no one will find out. "Passion said.

"Even if we are people still will find out. Can't you see that" Drew said starting to yell.

Passion gave a hurt look and ran out of the room starting to cry. Dawn gave Drew a look saying "get her or you're dead". Drew nodded and ran after her.

After a while Passion found herself at the park. She sat down on a bench and started crying. She felt a hand be put on her shoulder.

Knowing it wasn't Drew she said "why are you here"

A voice she knew very well said "can't I be worried. I was about to stop by and see Ash but I saw you ran out of the room crying so I came to find you. What Happened?"

She looked up and said "sorry but I'm not allowed to say. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did but go ahead" kid said.

"Why are you talking to me? I'm an Untouchable. You'll become one if you get caught. I don't want to you to become one. Thomas, its awful "Passion said.

"I want to be one. It's unfair that you get treated the way you do just because you have a scar. They don't know what you went through when you got that scar. There are a couple of other reasons why I would want to be an Untouchable but I'm not going to tell you. "Thomas said slightly blushing.

"Thanks a lot. Please tell me the other reasons why you want to be an Untouchable. "Passion begged.

Thomas blushed even more and stuttered while saying "w-well I can only s-say one of the reasons. But I'd rather show you"

Passion felt herself blush as she looked at him confused. He smiled at her and kissed her. Passion eyes widen but quickly closed and kissed back.

A person watched from the trees. The person was a young girl. She clenched her fists as she watch the two kiss. The girl knew that they would keep this a secret. But they weren't the only ones keeping secrets. On her right arm starting from the elbow and ending at the wrist was the shape of a flower. The mark looked like the flower was wrapped around her arm. The truth was that this was a scar. The girl was an Untouchable but no one knew. Her anger was very close to being let go. The leaves on the tree she was sitting on started to grow because of her anger. She quickly made herself calm down and waited for the kissing to be over.

A few minutes later the two stopped kissing. Both out of breath they just smiled at each other like idiots. After a couple of minutes they were able to talk again.

"w-why did you kiss me" Passion ask stuttering.

"Because I'm in love with you" he whispered in to her ear.

Before Passion could reply a dog came running out of nowhere and tried to attack Passion. Thomas quickly went in front of Passion and the dog stopped. The dog sat down and started wagging its tail.

"Do you know this dog?" Passion said.

"No. But I do have a way with animals" he said.

Passion quickly looked at her watch and said "I better get going. Dawn is probably worried sick about me."

She got up to leave but paused long enough to kiss Thomas for a few seconds and said "Just so you know I love you too."

Thomas watched Passion leave before getting up to leave too. The girl who was still in the tree waited until he was under neath the tree she was on. Once he was she jumped in front of him.

"Don't think I didn't see what happen" The girl rudely said.

Thomas slightly jumped and said "So? Are you going to tell?"

"I don't want to but you know the rules with Untouchables." she sadly said.

"I don't care about those stupid rules. You know that. Besides I love Passion. You can't stop me from wanting to be with her" He said.

"Do you realize you'll lose all your friends that you have right now? And all just to be with her." She said starting to yell.

"Like I said I love her. All the _friends_ I have bully her and all her friends just because they're an Untouchable. That just isn't fair. I've kept your secret and you've kept mine. If you tell about Passion and I you know you would risk people finding out your secret. Do you really want to risk that?"

"I don't want to you risk anyone finding out. So I'll keep it a secret for now." she said.

She started to leave but paused to say "And for your other secret, don't think I'm not afraid to reveal it."

Thomas had a worried look as he watched her leave. He made sure no one else was around and revealed his wrist. What looked like a tattoo was a paw print.

This was not supposed to turn out this at all. Oh well. IT'S WAY BETTER! YAY

Can anyone guess Thomas's secret? If so tell me what you think it is.

Can anyone guess who the girl is? If so tell me.

I can't leave any hints on what to guess but I am leaving hints for later on in the story. Did anyone catch the hints I left in this chapter. If so tell me.

R&R!


	3. Ceremony

_It had been a week since Ash had gotten in the fight with Paul. Ash still had a couple of bruises on his arms and legs. Passion had kept the secret of her and Thomas until a kid reveal that the two had kissed. Thomas became an Untouchable after that. Passion was upset for Thomas becoming an Untouchable until he kissed her and revealed a secret only himself and another person know. She keeps the secret no matter how much she wants to tell her friends because they had a right to know._

Thomas smiled as he walked to what was Ash's, Drew's, Dawn's, and his girlfriend Passion's house. He had told Passion his secret a couple of days ago after finding out how upset she was about him becoming an Untouchable. He smiled at the memory of her face being shocked and asking how it happened. He told her everything that had happen and now she's been asking if she could tell her friends since they had a right to know. He doesn't want to let anyone know yet. Thomas knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

Dawn opened the door and said "she's finishing getting ready. Come on in. Good thing you come early. There's something we need to do."

Thomas entered and gave a confused look before saying "what do you mean?"

"You'll see" Dawn said.

Passion came into the room they were in and hugged Thomas and said "Hi"

Thomas hugged her back and said "Hi".

Passion kissed his cheek and whispered something in his ear. Thomas kissed her cheek and whispered something back.

Dawn said "Aw. Passion are Ash and Drew ready"

Passion blushed and said "They're ready."

Ash and Drew came into the room and Ash said "You ready Dawn, Passion? Have you told him yet?"

Dawn nodded and Passion said "We're both ready and we haven't told him. Come on let's get this done with"

Passion stopped hugging Thomas. Dawn, Ash, Drew, and Passion made a small group in front of Thomas. Passion stepped up to be in front of them.

"Thomas, now that you are an Untouchable we have to do a ceremony. We made this ceremony in case someone else became an Untouchable. We hoped we wouldn't have to do this but you have become an Untouchable. As leader I must explain how you became an Untouchable. Our reason for explaining is because you may not know why you became an Untouchable. Your reason why you became an Untouchable is because you kissed and was nice to an Untouchable. There is a second reason that you told me but not the others. You already have been an Untouchable for 10 years. Please show us your scar and tell them what you told me." Passion said.

"When I was 5 my sister handed me a knife. Being curious I accidently cut my wrist. The cut was deep enough that I had to be sent to the hospital. The cut had left a scar. As soon as I got home a dog tried to attack my sister but I ran in front of her and told the dog mentally to stop. The dog stopped and told me in its thoughts that my sister tried to kill it earlier and me when I was handed the knife. After that I let the dog attack my sister until she reveal that she had tried to get me killed. My sister got arrested. A few days after she got arrested I realized what should've have been a scar was paw print. I discovered that I good talk to animals mentally. For some reason I can only have a small bit of control over dogs." Thomas explained.

Everyone but Passion looked shocked. Thomas reveal his scar. The paw print was on his right wrist.

Knowing no one else was going to say anything Passion said "As an Untouchable we can't reveal our secret of our power. We only reveal it to another Untouchable. It's time to reveal our powers. As leader I'll reveal mine last".

Dawn stepped up first and said "I can control Water."

Ash stepped up next and said "I can control Earth."

Drew stepped up and said "I can control Fire."

Passion stepped up and said "I can become Invisible. For this reason since I have the least deadly power I was chosen to be the leader of our group, when we became a group 10 years ago. Even though I can't see out of my right eye I was still the best choice for leader. Thomas you are now part of our group."

**This seems like a good place to end the chapter. A couple of heads up.**

**1. A new shipping will be in the next chapter. I will explain more in the next chapter.**

**2. After getting a review asking for more details I realize that I at least add what Thomas and Passion look like along with the new shipping at some point.**

**R&R!**


	4. New Friends?

_Hm, I wonder._

_*looks up* Oh someone's here?_

_I can't tell you my name. But you can know this prophecy. This world, the world you call Earth only has 100 more days. You may not that but it is going to happen. But it can be stopped. Not by you, but by an Untouchable. _

_For you only know who 5 of these heroes are. But 10 are needed to save the world. 2 you'll find out soon, 1 of them is going to be harder to find out but it will reveal itself when their loved one has been revealed. 1, will reveal when the time is right. And the last one isn't an Untouchable yet but will be soon._

_Funny thing is, I'm one of these 10 people. I know it too. I know that I've been dead for years but I'm still on Earth. In fact there are two parts of me. One that lives on Earth and one that's here. We know the prophecy. We can't let others know otherwise we'll be reveal. _

_It's time for you to go back to Earth now. I've said too much. Now this is a secret between you and me. Goodbye._

-On Earth-

"Class, this is rare but we have four more students joining us today." The teacher then pointed at each kid as he said their name "Class, this is Jaiden, Jasmine, John, and Mina"

The teacher then added "seeing as Passion is the only one in this class who doesn't have anything lower than a D-, the Untouchable rules will not count because she will be showing them around the school. Passion please come up here and show them around the school."

Passion got out of her seat and went to the front of the class. She said "thank you" to the teacher and added to the new kids "follow me".

The group of kids followed Passion as she showed them around the school.

"Before we get too far from me showing you four around the school know this much. I am an Untouchable. This is the only free pass you get for being nice and talking to an Untouchable. I know you don't know what an Untouchable so I'll explain. Untouchable is the lowest part in the popularity you can have. How you become one of my group depends on what happened to you. For four of the five people in my group we all have the same reason. We were given a scar a little over 10 years ago. The scar you have will be different from normal scars. I can't explain why that is because that is a secret from people who aren't Untouchables. We have our newest member who in secret has been an Untouchable for 10 years. He also is in a relationship with the leader of my group. The other kids who aren't Untouchables will explain the rest." Passion explained.

"Why is this school like that" Mina asked.

Passion stopped long enough to sadly say "because people with scars aren't appreciated. We Untouchables understand that and we learn to live with it. As leader of Untouchables I help out others to learn to live with it. And if you are an Untouchable I suggest you keep it to yourself. Trust me on this; you do not want to live the life I have to live."

John and Jasmine glanced at each other. Both looked like they wanted to say something but decided to keep their mouth shut. Everyone stayed quiet as Passion finished showing them around the school.

"Your free pass to be nice to me has ended. So I leave you with this advice. Don't be nice to me again. You four have a chance at a normal life. I don't have that chance so you use it wisely." Passion said before entering the classroom.

It wasn't long before Mina and Jaiden learned that each Untouchable had something bad happen to them when they were five. The kids didn't know what had happened but they knew that there was a bad reason behind those scars. Even though Mina and Jaiden wanted to ask them what had happened they listened to Passion's advice and didn't ask.

It was lunch time before John, Jasmine, Jaiden, and Mina saw Passion again. The four kids were sitting a few tables away from them so they decided to listen to the conversation the group was having.

"I'm telling you that there is something odd about the new kids. I can see it." Passion said.

"I can't say Passion is wrong due to the fact that she's always been right before, so what do you see Passion?" Drew asked.

"They're hiding a secret. I don't know what but they are hiding a secret" Passion said.

"What are you guys talking about" Thomas asked.

"Due to Passion being half blind she can see better out of her left eye. She's been able to tell if people are hiding something or what they're feeling. She used that on you when she first saw you. She could tell you were hiding a secret. Later on she could tell that you were in love with her" Dawn explained.

Thomas blushed and said "Oh."

Passion smiled, kissed his cheek and said "Yep. I was surprised at first but I got used to it after figuring out that I felt the same."

Thomas blushed even more and said "ok"

Lunch was soon over. Passion and Thomas went to their writing class. They saw that Mina and Jaiden were in their same class. Sadly ignoring them, Passion and Thomas went to the back of the class and got in their seats. They watch other kids entered the classroom. It wasn't long before the teacher entered the classroom.

"Class, remember that today we have two new kids today and that we have two kids sharing their that they made together poem today. Since only one of them is here and is willing to read it by herself we will start out with that" The teacher said.

A young girl went up to the classroom and said "My name is May and I wrote this poem with Misty. We called our poem "I Am Nature"

_You see me _

_In books_

_Pictures_

_And in the real world_

_You me as_

_Trees_

_Flowers_

_Beautiful Views_

_And lakes_

_For I am nature_

_You see me everywhere_

_But I go unnoticed_

_And instead_

_I watch young love bloom_

_Proposals happen_

_And people become best friends_

_But they don't where they are_

_But learn later on_

_I am nature"_

Passion whispered to Thomas "I could do better by myself"

Clearly not hearing her, the teacher said "It's not a bad poem but you could do better".

**I'll stop it here because I can't think of anything else for this chapter. Did anyone catch the hint I left on who the girl is?**

**I don't own Jaiden, Jasmine, John, and Mina. Jasmine and John are owned by Glacia the Icy Mega Absol. Mina and Jaiden are owned by stocky-parker-dog. Thank you guys for letting me add them in Untouchable.**

**Poll End Date! June 20th!**

**I have a poll that will decide what 3 stories I should finish before I become a 8th grader. Please vote!**


	5. Prophecy Revealed

_Earth has 93 days now. It's weird knowing the fate of this world. It still can be stopped. You can help. Find the other Untouchables. I give you that mission, now leave to Earth. I wish you luck._

A week has passed since John, Jasmine, Mina, and Jaiden came to the school. In that week they learned more about being an Untouchable. All of them hated the rules but listened to them. They tried to avoid them but at times it was hard too. They were given a break though. They were told as long they avoided them they would be good. None of them wanted too but they remembered what Passion had said and did that. Little did John and Jasmine know, that this would soon change for them.

"Passion what are you looking at" Dawn asked Passion seeing that Passion had started to stare into space.

"The note that was in my locker a week ago. I still don't know if I should believe it" She said.

"Normally I would say don't believe it but since it's telling the prophecy of 10 Untouchables saving the world. We have 5 so far so who are the other 5" Drew said.

"We have 6 so far" Thomas said out loud.

"We do? Who's the sixth person?" Passion asked.

"Before I joined one of my friends was secretly an Untouchable. I've promised not to say the name and I'd rather keep the secret even though I may not be part of the group" Thomas said.

Before anyone could say anything Passion said "Thomas has a right to keep it a secret if he wants. Though he will have to tell this person about the prophecy and see if the person is willing to reveal itself".

Thomas gave Passion a quick kiss and nodded. He left to go find the person. The others decided to go to class early. It didn't take long for Thomas to find who he was looking for. The only problem would be talking to her. The good thing was that she noticed him and knew he needed to talk to her. She gave quickly told her friends she was going to class early and went a path no one took. He quickly followed her.

"What do you want?" She rudely asked.

"You need to know the prophecy" He said.

"The one where the Earth is going to end in 93 days now? I know, I left her that note" She said.

"What? Does that mean it's fake?" He said shocked.

"It's real, I can't say why but it's real. I promise that much." She said smiling.

"Does that mean you're willing to reveal yourself?" He asked.

She laughs "You've got to be kidding. I would never do that."

"I know you wouldn't, that's why if you don't reveal it soon I will." Thomas said before leaving.

The girl stood where she was surprised. She never thought he would reveal her secret. She knew she couldn't keep it a secret much longer. She sighed and went to her next class head full of thoughts.

After school Ash was cornered by Paul at the back of the school. Paul looked like he was ready to punch him again and again until he passed out. Paul almost punched Ash but was stopped by John and Jasmine.

"Leave him alone" John said as he came up to Paul.

"Why newbie? You know this against the rules" Paul rudely answered.

"I don't care. This is bullying that shouldn't be aloud" He said.

"Then prepare to get hurt, Untouchable" Paul said.

Paul grabbed John and threw him across the room. John hit the wall and fell to the ground. It looked like he was knocked out. Paul moved closer to throw him again but was stopped. An icy cold wind came and froze Paul into an ice statue. Jasmine helped John up and knew that something had happened to him. Ash knew it too so he quickly went up to John.

"John, Jasmine, follow me. There is a lot of explaining needed" He said.

**Will the girl reveal herself or will Thomas reveal who she is?**

**What happened to John?**

**Also at the beginning the person leaves that mission, well it's a real mission. I want you guys to start reviewing on who you think the other Untouchables are. Also who you think the girl is. I left a hint in the last chapter that I hope you caught so please review what you think.**


End file.
